Child's Play/Transcript
(The episode begins in Jamanakai Village, where some kids are playing soccer.) Red Shirt Kid: Come on. You're in. Ha, you can't catch me. (He ends up piled on by two kids.) Green Sweatshirt Kid: Oh. Here I go. (Kicks ball over the other kids) Red Shirt Kid: Whoa. Blue Shirt Kid: Oh, yeah. Good one. (The kid at the wall tries to grab the ball, but falls back as the ball hits the wall. Some of the kids cheer, while others look on in defeat as the Destiny's Bounty, repainted to its original state, flies by. On deck, Lloyd looks at the kid below and sighs.) Kai: Lloyd? Lloyd! Concentrate! (Lloyd just looks at him.) Zane: Now that the Bounty is in our possession again, we can train you more effectively. But you'll have to focus. One more time. Lloyd: Oh, but we've been training all day. Cole: It's all to get you ready to face your father. Now, in position. (Lloyd sighs as he comes up to the middle of the deck as the Ninja put their hoods on and yawns before posing as they did so as well.) Lloyd: (Sighs) Whatever. (Kai charges at Lloyd first, but he punches him, knocking him back and yawns again. Zane and Jay soon come at him from the air.) Lloyd: Ninja, go! (He does Spinjitzu, knocking them both down.) (As Lloyd lands, Cole comes up him from behind and slide kicks him, knocking him into the air. As he spins, Lloyd lands facedown as the others take off their hoods, in concern.) Lloyd: That was fun. Are we done? Jay: Oh, come on. You're better than this. What's on your mind? Lloyd: (Gets up) Well...The latest issue of "Starfarer" just came in at Doomsday Comix and it's a limited run, so if I don't go out and get it, it's going to sell out. Last they left off, intergalactic rogue Fritz Donogan was surrounded by the imperial sludge, and if I don't find out if he gets out alright, I think I might have my own doomsday. Kai: The fate of Ninjago rests on your shoulders. As the Green Ninja, you have a giant responsibility to hold. I'm sorry, but you don't have time for such childish things. Lloyd: Other kids get to play and have fun. All I ever do is train. (Lloyd goes to the railing and sees the Bounty is almost out of Jamanakai Village, where he hears the children's playing in the distance.) Nya: (Comes up from below deck) Guys, there's been a break-in at the Ninjago City Museum of History and the security cameras picked up you-know-who. Cole: Garmadon! Jay: We have to stop him before he uses the Mega Weapon to start another one of the dilogicbal plots. (Lloyd comes up to them, hoping to come, but they look at him, causing him to sigh.) Lloyd: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't go and it's safer if I stay here and train. (They nod, causing Lloyd to fold his arms in disappointment. Several minutes later, outside Ninjago City, the Ninja are in the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Kai: We'll meet up at the Bounty as soon as we're done. Nya: We'll be waiting for your safe return. (They soon take off.) Lloyd: (Sighs) Too old for comic books and too young to fight. When are they gonna make up their minds? Nya: Come on, pint size. Show me what you got. (Lloyd yawns before walking away.) ---- (Later that night, at the museum, Jay tosses a rope down as they soon climb down to a nearby window and opens it before heading in they come up to a railing before he shushes them. In the main room, Skales, with a flashlight, moves in as the other Generals and fellow Serpentine follow him before he looks at a painting.) Skales: Boy, did they get that wrong! (He resumes moving along the museum.) Acidicus: Why would we come to a museum if we weren't going to steal anything from it? Fangtom (Left Head): Because Master Garmadon... Fangtom (Right Head): ...has another plan to destroy the Ninja. Skales: "Master Garmadon?" Ha! He's no master of mine since his so-called Mega Weapon has failed every time. I don't see why we don't call our own shots. Garmadon: Because this time I will not fail. (The sudden appearance of Garmadon makes Skales drop his torch in front of him. The Ninja gasp.) Acidicus, Fangtom, and Skalidor: (bowing down) Yes, Lord Garmadon. Skales: (Reluctantly bows down as well.) Yes, Lord Gramadon. (They soon rise and come closer.) Garmadon: Behold, Dromaseric theropod grundalicus, otherwise known as the Grundle. Although now extinct, in its time it was the most fear and dangerous creature in all of Ninjago, with claws that could slice through steel, heightened senses that could detect its prey from miles away. It could track the stealthiest of Ninja, and once it had picked up your scent, there was no hiding from it. Jay: The Grundle? I heard about them. Boy, am I glad we live in an age where we don't have to deal with those things? (Chuckles.) Skales: Thanks for the history lesson, but what are we gonna do with a pile of bones? Garmadon: I am going to make it so the beast shall walk again. Skales: Yeah, right. Well, show us, then. Garmadon: (Turns to the skeleton and raises his Mega Weapon) Rise, Grundle, and feel the strength of the Mega Weapon! I wish to create the power to make you young. Turn back the clock so that you are no longer extinct... (Energy starts coming out of the Mega Weapon and goes into the Grundle skeleton.) ...but hungry, hungry for the Ninja. Jay: Oh, no. He's bringing it back? Zane: Not if we have any say in the matter. (As Garmadon was still giving the Grundle skeleton his strength, the Ninja rise up from their hiding spot, weapons raised.) Garmadon: (Turning to them) The Ninja. Stop them! (The Ninja start moving along the top floor as the Serpentine throw their weapons at them, but miss.) Garmadon: Rise, Grundle. Rise! (The Ninja come up behind the Grundle skeleton.) Cole: We can't let him finish. Go! (jumps into the skeleton, followed by Zane and Jay) Garmadon: Stop them! Zane: This is not a solid plan, Cole. (They try to avoid the Serpentine weapons, but soon fall off as Kai comes on and looks on.) Kai: I feel pretty alone up here. (The others look on as Garmadon keeps up with the process before Kai throws his sword as he falls off the skeleton. The sword hits the Mega Weapon, interrupting the process as Kai lands on Zane and Jay. The Mega Weapon slides away.) Garmadon: Not again. Not again! Skales: And you said it wouldn't fail. Garmadon: Retreat! (He runs over to pick up the Mega Weapon.) Jay: (laughs) We stopped them. Kai: It didn't work. Garmadon: Curse you, Ninjas! (He runs away with the Serpentine.) Jay: (chuckles) Well, I thought we handled that well. (He notices the Serpentine Generals grabbing a golden sarcophagus.) Hey, they're trying to steal the golden sarcophagus. (The generals immediately take off, through the back door with the sarcophagus as the Ninja see them.) Kai: After them! (They chase after the generals.) (The generals slither away as the Ninja suddenly get slow as they come up to a manhole.) Skales: That's our way out of here. Skalidor: (opens the manhole and they try to get the sarcophagus in, but it is too big) It won't fit. Skales: Forget it. Let's get out of here. (As the Ninja keep running, Skales quickly closes the manhole after getting in.) Jay: (Comes around the corner, groans, high pitched) I can't believe we couldn't catch up to them. I'm usually faster than that. It's as if my legs were half the size. Kai: (looking at the sarcophagus, also high pitched) I don't remember that thing being so big. Did it grow? Zane: (high pitched) Or did we shrink? Kai: Uh, guys. (He points to a glass door, showing them to be very small.) Jay: (removing his hood and gasps in shock) We've shrunk! (The others remove their hoods.) Kai: We're...we're kids. (They immediately start screaming loudly, all high pitched and eyes bulging.) Jay: Oh, this is bad. This is so bad on so many levels! Cole: (high pitched) Oh, it's impossible! We must be dreaming, Zane. Tell me we're dreaming! Zane: Nindroids don't dream. Perhaps Garmadon succeeded in turning back the clock, but instead of reviving the Grundle, it only affected us. Jay: Yeah, but Nindroids don't turn into kids. Explain that, genius. Zane: I've extended my logic parameters, but nothing is coming up. This does not compute. (His right eye twitches as electricity comes out.) Cole: Okay, fine. I get it. We're all in this together. (He walks up to the sarcophagus.) Oh, but I can't be a kid again, I hated being a kid. You can't drive, nobody listens to you. Oh no, bedtimes! (The others come up to Cole.) Jay: I told Nya we'd meet back at the Bounty. I'm sure Sensei will know what to do. (Sirens are soon heard as a police car soon appears and stops in front of the Ninja.) Hat Officer: (laughs as he and his partner get out) Well, well, what do we got here? Looks like we've caught our culprits to the museum heist. Who would have thought it was just a bunch of brats? What have you got on, Apple Dumpling Gang? Pyjamas? (He and his partner laugh.) Jay: (offended) These aren't pyjamas! We're Ninja. Brown Haired Officer: Yeah, yeah, and I'm Santa Claus. Kai: Ninjago! (He tries to use Spinjitzu but it seems to be unbalanced.) Whoa! (He knocks Cole, Jay and Zane onto the hood of the police car.) My Spinjitzu doesn't work. We're too small. Brown Haired Officer: Easy, kiddo. (detains Cole) You're coming with us to the precinct. (He then detains Kai.) Kai: Look, (chuckles) officers, this has been a grave misunderstanding. My friends here and I are simply trying to help out. Brown Haired Officer: Hey, you can tell all the stories you want when we return to the museum tomorrow to explain why you stole this. Kai: But we didn't steal it. Brown Haired Officer: Zip it. (They throw the Ninja in the back of the car.) Brown Haired Officer: You have the right to remain silent. Hat Officer: (laughs) Kids. (They close the back doors.) ---- (The following morning, on the Bounty, Lloyd is reading a comic book.) Nya: Oh, they should be back by now. Wu: Oh, I fear something horrible has happened to them. (turns to Lloyd, who was eavesdropping) Lloyd, (Lloyd gasps before quickly switching his comic book for a lesson book.) you're in charge of the Bounty while Nya and I have a look around town. Lloyd: Uh, yeah. Sure thing. (Wu walks away as he turns back to the comic book.) Okay, Fritz Donogan, looks like it's just gonna be you, me, and the imperial sludge. ---- (At the museum, Kai, Jay, and Cole are kneeling in front of the curator while Zane stands.) Kai, Jay, and Cole: We're sorry for stealing. Zane: But we didn't. I don't understand. Kai: (shushes him) The quicker we get out of here, the faster we can figure out how to return our bodies back to normal. Zane: (quickly kneels down too) I'm sorry for stealing, too. Curator: Thank you, little boys, for returning the sarcophagus. You did the right thing. But, what about the bones? Jay: (standing up, confused) What bones? We didn't steal any bones. Curator: The Grundle bones. (He points to the empty exhibit.) Jay: (as the others stand up) The Grundle bones? They're gone! You don't think— Kai: It just walked out of here. Zane: Theoretically, it is possible that if Garmadon successfully reversed the years on us, he reversed the years on the Grundle and brought it back to life. (They gasp.) Jay: (to the officers and the curator) You guys have to believe us. The Grundle's been brought back to life and it's on the loose. It's sole existence is to hunt Ninja and as long as we're here, everyone's at risk. (They just laugh before the officers throw them onto a nearby seat.) Brown Haired Officer: Well, we'll keep a good look out for anything that goes bump in the night, okay? Now, you four sit still until we call your parents to come pick you up. (The officers laugh as they soon leave them.) Cole: We've gotta get out of here, right now. (Jay soon notices a group of kids, being lead by Noble passing by and smiles as Kai also has the same idea when they look at them.) Kai: Follow my lead, boys. (They get up and start to head to the group as Kai puts his hand in a kid's bag and gets out a red sweatshirt as Jay swipes a kid's grey hat. Back in the main room, the officers turn back to the seat.) Hat Officer: Huh? Brown Haired Officer: Where are they? (In the hallway, the Ninja, now disguised, move along behind the kids. Kai is wearing the sweatshirt he stole and Cole has a girl's purple shirt with stars on it.) Jay: (embarrassed over wearing a blue shirt with a butterfly on it and the hat he stole) Oh, this is so humiliating. Zane: (wearing a white and blue shirt with the number '13' on it) I'm afraid if we can't use our Spinjitzu, we'll be no match for the Grundle. Kai: Then we have to get back to the Bounty. (Once the group gets outside, Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane go past Noble and the kids as they run off.) Noble: Huh? Where are you going? Come back. (A big footstep is heard.) What was that? (They all look up to the roof.) Hello? Is anyone here? (As they look curiously, the Grundle soon reveals itself.) A monster! (He and the kids scream before they soon run in as he drops his book and Grundle saliva splatters the discarded book before it gets off the roof and runs off, scaring everyone.) ---- (At a payphone, Jay grabs the phone before dialing a number and puts the phone to his ear.) Jay: Collect call, please. (to Cole and Kai, who are holding him higher to the payphone while Zane keeps a lookout) Hold me steady. (On the Bounty, Lloyd is playing a video game on the console as a nearby phone rings. He struggles to answer it while still playing the game before he manages to grab the phone, but drops it.) Lloyd: Whoa! (puts the phone on speaker while resuming his game) Destiny's Bounty. Jay: (through the phone) Lloyd, it's Jay! Let me talk to Sensei! Lloyd: Jay? Where are you? Why haven't you returned? Sensei's out looking for you. Jay: (groans) Apparently, you need parental permission to take the bus and we can't seem to get out of the city! Lloyd: Uh, what? Jay: Oh, never mind, it's a bit complicated. Just meet us at Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes. And bring our weapons. Lloyd: Weapons? ('' He falls off the seat.) ---- (''At Buddy's Pizza, through Lloyd's POV, he heads inside and looks around for his friends, noticing a guy with a gopher mask coming up to the counter.) Cole: Really? Of all places we could meet, you pick this place? Jay: What? I like their pizza. Kai: (whispers) Psst, Lloyd. (Lloyd turns to him.) (Exit Lloyd's POV) Lloyd: (not recognizing Kai while holding the Ninjas' weapons) Beat it, brat. I'm on a mission. (He goes to move again.) Kai: (stops him) It's me, Kai. Lloyd: (looks closer to see his friends, all as young as him and gasps, dropping their weapons) Whoa! What happened? You're, uh, uh, small! (Everyone in the restaurant turns to look at them.) Kai: (whispers) Keep it down. We're trying to lay low. (normal kid voice) Your father's Mega Weapon not only to turn us into kids, but unleashed a creature whose sole purpose is to hunt down Ninja. Cole: Typical Garmadon. Jay: And now, every time we try to tell someone, (Lloyd picks up their weapons) they won't believe us, 'cause we're kids. (Lloyd laughs.) Kai: What's so funny? Lloyd: Well, I guess you now know what it feels like to be treated differently. (He throws their weapons onto the table.) Zane: Look, this is serious. If we don't turn big so that we can use our Spinjitzu, we don't stand a chance to against the Grundle. Lloyd: Well, what about me? I know Spinjitzu. Kai: Yeah, but you don't know the Grundle. We all need to be at full strength. What we need to do first is to find someone who might know more about how to defeat one of those things. (Lloyd notices a kid reading a "Starfarer" comic.) Cole: Lloyd, focus. Lloyd: I am. I think I know just the guy. ---- (They come up to Doomsday Comix and enter it.) Cole: You brought us to a comic book store? Lloyd: Trust me. If there's anyone who knows how to defeat a monster that doesn't exist, I know just the person to talk to. (They start walking along the store.) Kai: (stopping Lloyd) We're not coming to pick out your stupid comic, Lloyd! This is serious business. Jay: (grabs a comic book, gasping) Oh, look. A first edition "Daffy Dale." I used to love that nut growing up. ('' He laughs before he soon clears his throat.) So juvenile. (''Lloyd guides his embarrassed friends to the register, where a man with a ponytail and beard sirs.) Lloyd: Fellas, meet Rufus MacAllister, AKA Mother Doomsday. Rufus: Well, if it isn't Lloyd "Hemorrhoid" Garmadon. (Jay catches up with the others.) Sorry if you came looking for the latest "Starfarer," I'm all sold out. Lloyd: Wh—Sold out? (He screams, causing everyone to look at him.) Oh, actually, Mother Doomsday, we need help. Rufus: Well, color me intrigued. Lloyd: We have a problem. There's a Grundle on the loose and we need to know how to deal with it. Rufus: (misunderstanding) Oh, a theoretical question. Lloyd: Yeah, theoretical. Can you help? (Rufus lowers his seat, gets off and comes out from behind the register.) Rufus: Dromaseric theropod grundalicus. Phew! Although extinct, there has been a plethora of film, television and comics exploring the mythology around the primordial predator. (He grabs a nearby comic, showing the Grundle.) Supposedly, they always get their prey. Kai: Sounds like he knows his stuff. Lloyd: (pushes through Zane and Kai) Can it be stopped? Rufus: First thing you need to know is its thick shell-like hide is invincible to swords, scythes, nunchucks, and throwing stars. So your cheap imitations will do nothing to slow him down. Cole: Swell. Rufus: Second of all, it's nocturnal and will only hunt at night. Jay: Oh, good. It's still daylight, so we can relax for a bit. (They look outside a window before Rufus looks at him, suspiciously before Kai clears his throat.) Uh, I meant theoretically. Rufus: And the only way to defeat it is with light. (He puts the comic back.) Like a vampire, with enough of it, it could potentially destroy him. (He comes up to a display.) If I had my weapons of choice, may I recommend the Illumisword? (He opens the display case, revealing four purple bladed Illumiswords.) These are authentic replicas that would come in handy were you to live long enough to actually face a Grundle. And if swords are your thing, (He points to another case.) maybe I can interest you in an authentic ninja gi, (The display has Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole's ZX Gi inside.) signed by the very Ninja that saved the city. Kai: Uh, we'll just take the light swords. (He goes up to the fake Illumiswords and is about to grab one before Rufus stops him.) Rufus: Not so fast. This "Starfarer" combo pack can only be won in the Fritz Donogan Trivia Battle Royale. (He points to a fan, dressed like Fritz Donogan, talking to some cosplayers.) You have what it takes to be the best? Jay: You can do this, Lloyd. Lloyd: Sign me up. ---- (Back on the Bounty, the phone is still hanging as Nya picks it up.) Nya: Great. (puts the phone back) Now Lloyd's missing. What's next? (The phone soon rang as Nya plays the voicemail recordings.) Lloyd: (voicemail) Sensei, we're at Doomsday Comix. Garmadon's turned the others into kids and we're about to face a real life Grundle. If you get this message, this isn't a prank. Come quick! (end of voicemail) Wu: Oh, dear. Well, there's only one person who could help return the Ninja back to normal. (Later on, in Jamanakai Village, Nya drives her bike with Wu in the seat as they come up to the tea shop. They go inside.) Wu: Hello, Mistaké. We need a special tea. Mistaké: They're all special, you old fool! Nya: But this one can turn someone...(clears her throat)...older. Mistaké: Ah, you seek Tomorrow's Tea. I only have one in stock in back. Follow me. (In the back room, Mistaké turns the lights on while on a ladder.) Mistaké: It should be here. (She looks for it.) Nya: It's gone? Mistaké: Just misplaced. I know it's here somewhere. Wu: We need to find that tea before it's too late. ---- (Later that night, at Doomsday Comix, Lloyd and the fan are on a stand. Jay is eating cotton candy.) Rufus: It's down to the final two. This question is for Lloyd. Crowd: (chanting) Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd! Rufus: What is Fritz Donogan's famous catchphrase? Lloyd: "Fear? Fear is not a word from where I come from!" Rufus: Correct! We're all tied up. (The crowd cheers as the fan looks at Lloyd, who smirks at him. As they keep celebrating, Zane looks out the window.) Zane: (to Cole) It's getting dark. The Grundle will be on the prowl soon. Kai: Don't worry. I got faith Lloyd can win those Illumiswords. (They soon hear slurping and turn to Jay, who is eating some cotton candy.) Is this really the best time to be eating cotton candy? Jay: It makes me feel young. Deal with it. Rufus: Final question. The first person to answer this will win. (He turns to the competitors.) In the latest issue of "Starfarer," how did Fritz Donogan escape the imperial sludge? Lloyd: (struggles to find the answer) But I haven't read the latest issue. Fritz Donogan Fan: By reversing the polarity of the ship's gravity transducer. Rufus: We have a winner! (Lloyd looks to see the Ninja are disappointed while the rest of the crowd cheers. Pretty soon, the lights shake before the power goes out.) Rufus: Who shut off the power? (Everyone looks up at the sound of the disturbance as the sign falls off) Kai: It's here. Rufus: (confused) What's here? Jay: You know that theoretical discussion we had earlier? (chuckles) (The Grundle appears on the glass roof.) Rufus: Not the...(The Grundle steps on the glass, cracking it before looking down.) Grundle! Zane: (amid the screaming kids) We've got to get out of here. (They run up to the door, but it is blocked by the fallen down sign.) The door is jammed, we can't get out. (They look up to see the Grundle move along the roof.) Jay: Look! It's coming! (The Grundle breaks through the glass roof, landing in the store.) Jay: (screams) We're doomed! Rufus: Doomed as Britts Subskian in "Phoenix War" page 15. (The Grundle swings its tail at Rufus and the kids, making them dodge as they scream. As it looks at them, the Grundle's tail breaks the glass on the display case to the Ninja's ZX gis.) Jay: Quick! This way! (They run down a nearby section as the Grundle turns back to where the Ninja originally were. Jay grabs Kai's gi as Zane and Kai grab some Illumiswords and they immediately glow.) Cole: Hey, McNasty, I thought Ninja were on your menu! (The Grundle turns to the Ninja, who are wearing their gis while holding the Illumiswords. They wave them in front of the Grundle, who backs away a bit.) Jay: It's working! (They start moving forward, waving the Illumiswords as they do so before Jay jumps at it and strikes it, but his Illumisword immediately breaks and stops glowing as he slides back. Kai jumps at the Grundle next and strikes, but his Illumisword also breaks and stops glowing.) Cole: Stupid toy. (He strikes the Grundle at its leg.) (Zane jumps onto the Grundle and hits it with his Illumisword, but it breaks and stops glowing as he lands near the others.) Zane: Uh oh! Jay: Oh. We got a problem, guys. (The Grundle knocks them into the register as Kai, Jay, and Zane drop their broken Illumiswords. The Grundle comes up to them as it growls, causing them to scream.) Lloyd: (raising the seat behind the register) Not to worry, I'll take care of this. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole: Lloyd! (Lloyd summons his Energy power, the light affecting the Grundle as it backs away and the others cheer, but the Grundle soon uses its tail to knock Lloyd down.) Kai: Oh, gross! Cole: This is the end, isn't it? (The front door is soon kicked open, revealing Nya, who kicked the door and Wu as the Ninja turn to them.) Nya: (to the crowd) Everyone out! (The crowd, sans Rufus, run out the door as Wu holds up a jar of tea.) Wu: Use this! (He throws it to them.) Jay: (catching it) What is it? Wu: It'll turn forward the hands of time, turning you old and reducing the Grundle back to dust and bones. (They jump onto the fallen register.) But be careful, there's no turning back. Jay: (holding the Tomorrow's Tea up) Grundle, prepare to be extinct! Cole: (stops him) No, wait. (He holds his Illumisword at the Grundle.) What will happen to Lloyd? (They look at him.) He'll grow old, too. Lloyd: Just do it. Jay: You'll miss out on the rest of your childhood, dude. Kai: We can't do that to you. It's not fair! (The Grundle strikes the last Illumisword, knocking it out of Cole's hand.) Cole: Oh, no! (The Grundle chomps at them, making them fall as the Tomorrow's Tea soon lands on Lloyd as the Grundle comes closer.) Lloyd: Fair? Fair isn't a word from where I come from. (He gets up and throws the tea at the Grundle.) (The Grundle growls as Wu and Nya are shocked.) Wu: He used it! (The Grundle spins as its skin dissolves away.) Nya: And it's working! (The Grundle is again a skeleton as it soon comes apart. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane soon stand up, removing their hoods now back at their original ages.) Cole: (normal voice) What happened? We're not kids anymore. Nya: It worked! Rufus: (surprised) They are the real Ninja. Wu: (gasps) But what about Lloyd? (Everyone is concerned.) Lloyd: (stands up, now old as his friends with more hair and he and the others are shocked, deep voiced) I'm...older. (looks at himself) Wu: The time for the Green Ninja to face his destiny has grown nearer. (The other Ninja come up to Lloyd as he smiles.) Lloyd: I'm ready. (They prepare to leave the ruined building as Rufus stops Lloyd while holding a comic book.) Rufus: Here you go, Lloyd. You can have my copy of "Starfarer." (sniffles a bit) You deserve it. Lloyd: That's okay. (lowers it) I already know how it ends. (He leaves to catch up with the others.) (Rufus looks at his comic book.) ---- (Pretty soon, the image turns to the front of a comic book which backs away.) Wu: "There comes a time when we all must grow up. When that time comes, it's important not to forget the lessons of our childhood because our childhood is the greatest training one can ever have. Yes, the time until the final battle has grown shorter, but the Green Ninja has grown stronger." (The comic book front page shows Lloyd, holding a purple Illumisword against his father, who holds green Illumiswords as the title "Green Ninja" is shown on the top left corner.) Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of The Final Battle